


PMD2: Moonlight Shadow

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Capture, Fighting, Gen, Paralyzed Future, Time Travel, from my old fanfiction.net account, kind of a prologue piece to PMD2, old, time gears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Grovyle and the hero's few moments before they were separated on their way to the past.One of my versions of what happened before PMD2 started. Kept vague so it can apply to any hero Pokemon.
Kudos: 4





	PMD2: Moonlight Shadow

It wasn’t long after I got here that I noticed him. The strange green gecko tailed me like a second shadow and watched me with wary eyes. I was scared but ignored the urge to run. I only ran if Sableye were in the area.

After a while, I saw him more clearly time and time again. He told me about how time was frozen and how he intended to fix it. He didn’t trust me at first but eventually opened up, little by little. When the Sableye came, he fought alongside me to avoid capture. But afterwards, he avoided me and fled into the forest. Then hours of seeing a pink flash would occur. I wondered what it was.

Then _he_ came. I was finally captured, along with Grovyle. I knew this would eventually be our fate but I had hoped we could save the world first before being caught. The phantom Pokemon Dusknoir was ordered to dispose of us but he wanted information on a Celebi first. Grovyle refused to talk. So did I, for his and this Celebi’s sake.

The Sableye tortured us but we never gave in. Giving in, the mouth on Dusknoir’s stomach opened and black energy gathered in it. Just before he could attack, a pink fairy appeared in front of us. Opening a time portal behind us, she told us to save the future at all costs by changing the past.

Grabbing my arm, Grovyle dragged me into the portal. Telling me about how we would disappear once we changed the future, I noticed something up ahead. Shoving Grovyle away, the attack hit me and I saw a faint shadow watching us with a single blue eye. Grovyle shouted, trying to grab me as we were separated. It was over now.

As I lay on that beach with my memories fading away into nothing, I thought I saw something. A Grovyle-shaped shadow blocked out the moonlight over me for a moment before vanishing. I saw Grovyle slowly dissolving in my mind’s eye. “Gro...vyle...” I groaned, passing out. My body glowed and lost its shape, turning into that of a Pokemon.

Far away, Grovyle looked over a cliff for his lost companion. He called and called but received no reply. The moonlight stretched his shadow and for a second, he swore he saw his friend’s shadow standing beside his. “Where are you?” he asked, staring at the moving clouds solemnly. The world around him was in motion but his heart was still frozen in time. “I must find the Time Gears. Even if I fail, you’ll find them...wherever you are.” He bounded into the forest, pursuing his desperate mission.


End file.
